lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Allison Arryn
Allison Arryn is the daughter of Talbot, and Jessica Arryn making her a member of House Arryn. Allison had one sibling in the form of Alice Arryn of whome was once exactly like Allison but following her marriage to Dedrick Habone she became a better person and her popularity amongst the people increased alongside this. She is in a romantic relationship with Sean Lovie, and is a die hard supporter of The True Sons of Lucerne. A very outgoing girl, she has become known for her massive network of influence throughout Forks, and most recently the same can be said of Berne . Born the only child of Jessica and Talbot Arryn she was born with a powerful skill at controlling people. Even when she was with other children she was always seemingly at the top of the social chain, and noone dared do anything she didn't agree with. This sort of behavior continued as she got older, and eventually she became so influencial that many nobles in Forks went to her for advise in what they should be doing. Allison Arryn was briefly betrothed to Harrold Krinner of whom she came to despise due to what she percieved as his weakeness, and thus she was very happy when he was replaced by Sean Lovie. While engaged in a sexual relationship with Sean Lovie she became pregnant with his child, and it was this pregnancy that would lead to her death when Sean Lovie lost himself in rage at her pregnancy and beat her in the stomach until she was dead. History Early History Born the only child of Jessica and Talbot Arryn she was born with a powerful skill at controlling people. Even when she was with other children she was always seemingly at the top of the social chain, and noone dared do anything she didn't agree with. This sort of behavior continued as she got older, and eventually she became so influencial that many nobles in Forks went to her for advise in what they should be doing. Berne Coming to Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. When she went to Berne it was for her the best thing that could have happened. She had been found out in Forks, and so her time there was at an end. In Berne she quickly built connections with many in the city in preperation for what she knew would eventually be her role as true lord of the city. Family Members Sean_Lovie_-_New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Husband|link=Sean Lovie Relationships Sean_Lovie_-_New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Lover|link=Sean Lovie Category:House Arryn Category:People of Berne Category:People of Forks Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Dead